


Legend of the Cursed Flame

by Shadowfire (MatrixNova)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixNova/pseuds/Shadowfire
Summary: An ancient civilization houses a great secret and a group of kids struggle to find it.





	Legend of the Cursed Flame

_Tens of thousands of years ago, in 160,000 bc, there was a legendary civilization named Agnorkika. The people of Agnorkika were a happy people. They were able to achieve ultimate balance and paradise through one means. That means was a particular element: Fire. Using fire, the Agnorkikans were able to achieve balance with fire itself. They were using it for weaponry, medicine, myths, and pretty much everything. Life was perfect for the Agnorkikans. They had achieved paradise. Then, in 135,000 bc, it was found. Agnorkika had uncovered an ancient relic of time long past: The Cursed Flame. They didn't know what it was. After it was uncovered, the Cursed Flame was placed on Agnorkika's tallest, biggest temple. Soon, a prophecy was created. The one who could pass the trials and reach the temple's pinnacle, and is strong-willed can wield the Cursed Flame. Then in 125,000 bc, one person did ascend the temple's pinnacle and reach the Cursed Flame. This person turned out to be the current ruler of Agnorkika. Soon after, the people started worshipping him like a god. But later down the road, the Cursed Flame started corrupting him. He started sending his guards to murder people indiscriminately, becoming more abusive with power, and turning violently arrogant. Ultimately, Agnorkika's ruler became completely corrupted by the Cursed Flame. Soon after, the people rebelled against the corrupted ruler. The only problem was that the corrupted ruler and his followers were too powerful to be defeated. One day however, the ten greatest Agnorkikan warriors fought the corrupted being and defeated him, thereby forcing out the Cursed Flame’s corruption. However, it claimed the life of the no-longer corrupted ruler. Therefore, the ten warriors had the now-free people to seal the Cursed Flame away within the bowels of the temple so no more lives would be claimed. No one ever dared to set foot into the temple. It had become the final resting place for the Cursed Flame. Thus, a prophecy was created. The one who is purest of heart and willing to make things right is the only one who can destroy the Cursed Flame. This prophecy was the ultimate godsend. However, centuries passed and with that time, the prophecy, the Cursed Flame, and Agnorkika itself was forgotten._


End file.
